Brave Police J-Decker Drama CD Transcript
BRAVE POLICE J-DECKER DRAMA CD *All transcriptions except "Heart to Heart", "Egao wa Kimi no Wasuremono", and "Heart of Brave" have been taken by ear. Misty Invitation 謎の招待状～今,真実が明かされる時 The Mysterious Invitation --Now The Truth Shall Be Revealed 01 プロローグ~謎の招待状 ナレーター： その朝、いつの差出人不明の手紙が ブレイブポリスに届けられた。 勇太： 「ブレイブポリスの諸君、ワールド・ ネイチャリング・パークで待っている。 かならず来るように。」何これ？ デッカード： 招待状のようだが。 勇太： 招待状？ 勇太： て、手紙が！あちちち…！ デッカード： 勇太！ 勇太： 燃えちゃった！ 勇太： デッカード、これってもしかして… デッカード： 事件の予告状か。勇太！ 勇太： うん！みんな、ブレイブポリス出動だ！ 01 Prologue ~The Mysterious Invitation Narrator: One morning, the Brave Police receive mail from an unknown sender. Yuuta: "To the Brave Police: Gentlemen, I will be expecting you at the World Nature Park. Be sure to come." What's this? Deckerd: Some sort of invite, I believe. Yuuta: An invite? Yuuta: The invite...! Ouch! Deckerd: Yuuta! Yuuta: It just burst into flames!. Deckerd, could this be some kind of sign? Deckerd: A warning prior to some criminal act. Yuuta! Yuuta: OK! Brave Police, mobilize! 02 ハート・トゥ・ハート （TV ヴァージョン） 時空の彼方から 眩しい光たちが 街を 照らせば あふれる勇気が 輝く風に舞い上がり 時を 越えてゆく 傷つくことも 怖くはないさ 信じ合う仲間が そばにいるから どんな時でも 胸に熱い 明日抱きしめて さあ、走りだせ 世界中の笑顔に 出逢える日まで 02 Heart to Heart (TV Version) Bright lights shine across the sky lighting up the whole town Courage from within rises high with the wind Reaching far beyond the limits of time I'm not afraid of getting hurt Because I have friends whom I trust by my side No matter what happens I'll always be looking forward to what tomorrow brings Come on, let's run Until the day I can see the whole world smiling 03 ワールド・ネイチャリング・パーク入口前 ～ブレイブポリス捜査開始! デッカード： チェンジ！ ナレーター： 謎の招待を受けたブレイブポリス一行は ワールドネイチャーリングパークの前に 到着した。ワールドネイチャーリングパーク とは東京湾近郊につくられた超近代型の イベントスペースである。その広大な 敷地内には最新テクノロジーによって、 ココナッツの島や極寒の氷原など世界各地の 大自然がそのままの姿で再現されている。 一日で世界一週ができるその夢の空間は、 03 At the Wild Nature Park Entrance ~The Brave Police Investigation Begins Deckerd: CHANGE! Narrator: The Brave Police head for the World Nature Park upon receipt of the mysterious invitation. Nestled in Tokyo Bay, World Nature Park is a multifunction space which boasts of sprawling, ultra-modern facilities, faithful recreations of coconut-tree lined islets and ice-capped fields using the latest technology. The park is set to open in a few days. 数日のオープンを控えていた。 勇太： へぇ、ここはワールドネイチャーリング パークか！オープン前に中に入れちゃう なんてラッキーだよね。 ガンマックス： おいおい、遊びじゃないんだぜ、おチビさん。 勇太： ガンマックス、わかってるよ。 ダンプソン： 一体、ここで何があるというんでありますか。 シャドー丸： さあね。そういつは入ってからの楽しみ んじゃないですかい、ダンプの旦那。 ドリルボーイ： けっこうあれ、いたずらだったりしてね。 マクレーン： かもしれない。しかし、もし爆弾でも仕掛け ていられていたら…。 パワージョー: さすが心配性なマクレーン。 捜査のしがいが出てきたぜ。 デューク： パワージョー！ デューク： とにかく、みんなで手分けして調べてみよう。 マクレーン： どうした、デューク。 デューク： パーク内にいくつもの生命反応があるぞ。 デューク： 人間だ。 デッカード： 何？ ドリルボーイ： 係員の人達じゃないの？ 冴島総監： いやあ、それはありえん。 冴島総監！ 東副総監！ 勇太： どうしてここに？ 東副総監： 全世界が注目している一大イベントパーク なんだぞ。お前達だけになど任せておけるか。 ドリルボーイ： じゃ、自分がいたらなんだってのさ。 東副総監： おい、何か言うならはっきり言え、はっきり！ パワージョー: へぇ、はっきり言ってもいいかい、 副総監どの。 ドリルボーイ： そうだそうだ、いっぱい言っちゃうぞ。 デッカード： やめろ！パワージョー、ドリルジョー！ マクレーン： 冴島さん、係員の人じゃないとすると誰だ？ 冴島総監： わからん。 マクレーン： まさか犯人か。 冴島総監： かもしれん。 武器を持って我々を待ち構えるんでありますか？ 冴島総監： かもしれん。 ガンマックス： トラップの用意してたりしてなぁ。 Yuuta: So this is the place! We're lucky to see the place even before it opens! Gunmax: Hey, we're not here to play, kiddo. Yuuta: I know that, Gunmax. Dumpson: So, what do we expect to find around here? Shadowmaru: Beats me. Got to enter to find out, don't you think? Drill Boy: Who knows, it could be some kind of prank. McCrane: Possibly. But what if there's a bomb? Power Joe: Paranoid as always, McCrane. Now it's more worth investigating. Duke: Power Joe! Duke: Let's split up. McCrane: What's wrong, Duke? Duke: Lifeforms detected in the premises. Humans. Deckerd: What? Drill Boy: Maybe it's the caretakers? Mr. Saejima: It can't be. Commissioner! Mr. Azuma! Yuuta: What are you doing here? Mr. Azuma: This project is being anticipated all over the globe. We're not about to leave it in your hands. Drill Boy: As if your actual presence contributes anything. Mr. Azuma: Did you say something? Mr. Azuma: When you talk, make sure everybody hears it! Power Joe: Are you sure about that, Deputy Commissioner? Drill Boy: Yeah! You'll hear a good mouthful from us. Deckerd: Power Joe, Drill Boy, stop it. McCrane: Mr. Saejima, if it's not the staff, then who could it be? Mr. Saejima: I don't know. McCrane: Our suspect? Mr. Saejima: Maybe. Dumpson: Someone armed and ready to ambush us? Mr. Saejima: Could be. Gunmax: It could be a trap. 冴島総監： かもしれん。 パワージョー: でも実はただのレッゲーのおじいさん達だ わよ。 冴島総監： ん、かもしれん。 勇太： 冴島さん！ デューク： さぁ、話しても始まらない。 よし、行くぞ、みんな！ みんな： 了解！ デッカード： チェンジ！ デッカード： 勇太、はやく乗って。 勇太： うん！ ＿＿＿ 東副総監： まったく。 冴島総監： ふふふ。 東副総監： 総監。 冴島総監： いいチームになったな、あの連中。 東副総監： え？そうですかね。 東副総監： ブレイブポリス、私の夢はもう叶った かもしれん。さあ、我々も行くぞ、東君。 東副総監： は、はい！ Mr. Saejima: Possibly. Power Joe: Or just that reggae dude again. Mr. Saejima: Perhaps so. Yuuta: Mr. Saejima! Duke: Talk won't get us anywhere. Let's get moving. All: Roger! Deckerd: CHANGE! Deckerd: Yuuta, hop in. Yuuta: OK! ___ Mr. Azuma: Oh, brother... Mr. Saejima: *evil grin* Mr. Azuma: Commissioner... Mr. Saejima: They make a good team. Mr. Azuma: I wonder... Mr. Saejima: Brave Police, I could say that my dreams have been fulfilled. Mr. Azuma, let's get going. Mr. Azuma: Yes, sir! 04 鍾乳洞～意外な遭遇者 勇太： すごい洞窟だね。どう見ても本物だよ。 デッカード： 本当だな。岩のしかたはなんか、 まるで何百年もかけたようだ。 勇太： 広いなあ。どこまで続いてるんだろう。 あっ、見てデッカード！ ほら、あんな大きなつららがある。 デッカード： え？ははは、勇太、あれはつららじゃなくて、 鍾乳石というんだ。 つららというのは、氷で出来た透明の― 勇太： 知ってる、そんなこと！ ちょっと間違っただけだよ。 デッカード： あぁ、ごめん、ごめん。あっ、勇太！ こら、一人で先に行くな！危ないぞ！ 勇太： 危なくないよ。 デッカード： 勇太…。 この先に生命反応が。勇太、私の後ろへ隠れろ。 速く！ そこにいるのは誰だ！ 大村大作： あれ？パト吉じゃねぇか？ デッカード： え？ 勇太： その声は…。 04 Exploring the Caves ~Unexpected Guests Yuuta: This is one awesome cave. It looks and feels like the real thing. Deckerd: It's as if the formations have taken hundreds of years to form. Yuuta: Now this is cavernous. How big is this thing? Deckerd, look! What a huge icicle! Deckerd: Yuuta, that's not an icicle. It's a stalactite. Icicles are made of ice... Yuuta: I knew that! I just made a boo-boo. Deckerd: My bad! Yuuta! Don't go off alone! It's dangerous! Yuuta: No, it's not. Deckerd: Yuuta... Lifeforms detected. Yuuta, behind me, quick! Who goes there? Ohmura: Isn't that Patokichi? Deckerd: Huh? Yuuta: Isn't that...? 糸畑さなえ： あら、ユウちゃん。 ムドラー： いやはや、なんとも道に迷ちゃって困ちゃっていた でございますです。 勇太： 親方さん、糸畑さん、柏崎さんにムドラさんまで。 みんななんでここにいるの？ 柏崎雅也： 招待状が届いたんだよ。 今日ここへ来るようにって。 勇太： え？あの燃える招待状？ 柏崎雅也： え？ 勇太： あ、ううん、な、なん、なんでもない。 勇太： どうやら僕たちのとは違うみたいだね。 デッカード： そうみたいだな。 柏崎雅也： 勇太くん、君たちどうしてここへ。 デッカード： 我々も同じように招待された 糸畑さなえ： あら、そうだったの。 大村大作： （ハクション！） おお、そうだ、ユウ坊！ おめー、マッチ持ってねぇか？ 糸畑さなえ： ユウちゃんは持っているわけないじゃないの？ 小学生なのよ。まったく魔火魔じゃ あるまいし。ねぇ、勇太。 大村大作： うるせー、べらぼうめ！ 持ってる、持ってねぇ聞いてみなきゃ、 この使いふるしのポリバケツ！* 糸畑さなえ： ポリバケツ？！どういう意味よ！ 勇太： ね、マッチって何するの？ ムドラー： ちょいと体が冷えたので、暖かい物でも飲もう という話していたのでございますです。 柏崎雅也： ムドラさんが鍋とこんろを持っているからね。 ムドラー： あたためたミルクと紅茶、スパイス一降り あっぱっぱ。はい、インディアンティアの できあがり、でございますです。 勇太： ここで作るの？ 柏崎雅也： でもこんろの火がうまくつかなくて…。 勇太： もう、何やっているんだろ？ デッカード： その火ぐらいなら、私が出せますよ。 大村大作： でいでいでい、パト吉！おめー、ただ刑事だ と思ったら、提灯代わりにもなるんじゃ・ 柏崎雅也： それ褒めているんですか、親方。 デッカード： じゃ、私の指の先にこんろを置いてください。 大村大作： ついた、ついた、ついた！ でかっしたぞ、パトのち！ Mrs. Itohata: Oh my, it's Yuu! Mudra: We got lost and everything... Yuuta: Kashiwazaki, Coach, even Mudra's here. What brings you all here? Kashiwazaki: We received invitations. Yuuta: They burned in your hand, too? Kashiwazaki: Huh? Yuuta: Uh, no, it's nothing. Yuuta: Looks like they're not the same as ours. Deckerd: Indeed Kashiwazaki: What brings you two here? Deckerd: We also received invites.. Mrs. Itohata: Oh, I see. Ohmura: *sneeze* Ah, I know! Yuuta, got a match? Mrs. Itohata: Why would he have matches on him? He's still in gradeschool, and I’m sure he doesn’t go around setting things on fire. Right, Yuuta? Ohmura: Nonsense! I wouldn't know if I didn't ask, fatso!* (bucket worn from use) Mrs. Itohata: You called me a what!? Yuuta: So, what are you going to do with a match? Mudra: It was getting cold in here, so the subject of having tea came up. Kashiwazaki: Mudra brought a pot and a stove. Mudra: Warm some tea and milk, then spice it up, and voila! That's Indian tea for you! Yuuta: You're making tea here? Kashiwazaki: Yes, but we couldn't get the stove to light up. Yuuta: What are these guys thinking? Deckerd: I can take care of that. Ohmura: Hey, hey, hey! You're not only a detective, you also make a good lamp. Kashiwazaki: Uh, Coach, was that supposed to be a compliment? Deckerd: Place the stove by my fingertip. Ohmura: It's alight! Well done, Patonochi! 勇太： また親方さんったら、変な呼び方する。 大村大作： そいつもらってくぞ。 勇太： それより、いいの？捜査の途中だよ。 デッカード： 探査センサーには危険反応はない。 ここは大丈夫だ。みんなが心配しないように。 捜査はお茶がすんだら、再開しよう。 勇太： でも… 糸畑さなえ： ユウちゃん、チョコレート食べる？ 勇太： うん！ （笑） 勇太： わー、ちゃんとコップもあるんだ！ 大村大作： おお、いい匂いがしてきたんじゃねぇか。 ムドラ： 今日の紅茶はムドラさんスペシャルブレンド。 名付けて「スペシャルブレンドムドラさん」 でございますです。 名付けるも何もひっくり返したんじゃないの。 柏崎雅也： おいしそう。パト吉も飲めればいいですね。 デッカード： そうですね。 勇太： デッカード。 デッカード： でも、香りは楽しませてもらってます。 コクのあるとても柔らかい香りですね。 ムドラー： パト吉は通でございますですね。 糸畑さなえ： 柔らかい香りだなんて、なんか文学的じゃない？ 大村大作： そんなもん誰だって言える！ 柏崎雅也： じゃ、親方もこの香りを表現してみてくださいよ。 大村大作： 簡単じゃねぇか。これは、その、なんだ… まったりとした、その、なんとつうか、こう、 まったりとしてよ。 糸畑さなえ： 何よ、それ。 大村大作： うるせぇ！冷えている頭の回転が鈍く なってんだい。（笑） 糸畑さなえ： パト吉さんの勝ちね。 勇太： もしもし、こちら勇太。 パワージョー： こちらパワージョー。ったく、こっちは暑くて かなわないぜ。 Yuuta: Geez, there he goes again calling him all sorts of weird names. Ohmura: There's my cup... Yuuta: ...We're in the middle of an investigation. Deckerd: My sensors aren't sensing any danger. We'll be fine. I don't want them to worry. Let's resume after having tea. Yuuta: But... Mrs. Itohata: Yuu, want some chocolate? Yuuta: Sure! *laugh* Yuuta: Whoa, you even brought cups. Ohmura: Love that scent! Mudra: This is Mr. Mudra's all-new special blend, "Special Blend Mudra" Mrs. Itohata: You just switched it around. Kashiwazaki: It would be neat if you could have some, too. Deckerd: Indeed. Yuuta: Deckerd... Deckerd: Don't worry, I can appreciate its wonderful scent. It's rich yet mellow. Mudra: Patokichi, you must be a connoisseur! Mrs. Itohata: That sounds so poetic. Ohmura: Anyone can do that! Kashiwazaki: Let me see you try, Coach. Describe this scent. Ohmura: Easy. That would be, uh... rich, how do I say it... right, rich. Mrs. Itohata: Duh. Ohmura: Quiet, will ya! It's so cold my brain's not working. *laugh* Mrs. Itohata: Patokichi wins. Yuuta: Yes, Yuuta speaking. Power Joe: Power Joe here. Man, I can't stand the heat in here! 05 ジャングル～あずきの身に何が!? 勇太： パワージョー、そこはどこなの？ パワージョー： 楽しい楽しいアマゾンエリアだよ。 物騒とした木で前は見えねぇし、幸せだね。 ところでボス、そっちは？ 05 In the Jungle ~What Happened To Azuki!? Yuuta: Power Joe, where are you? Power Joe: Having a blast at the Amazon area. The trees are so thick, there's no telling what lies ahead. I love it! And you, Boss? パワージョー： あら。ちぇ、通信もダメかよ。くそ。さっき から探査センサーはうまく作動しないし、 これで爆弾でもふんづけたら笑うしかねぇ なぁ。 な、なんだ？ あ、あずきさん！ あずき： パワージョーさん。 パワージョー： 今の笑い声？ あずき： ち、違います、あたしじゃありません。 パワージョー： でもよ。 あずき： あたしがあんな笑い方する わけないんじゃないですか。 パワージョー： だって他に誰も… あずき： 違いますって、違います。 じゃ、あたし先を急ぎますので。 パワージョー： おい、ちょっと！先を急ぎますって、 このジャングルのどこへ。 あずき： どこでもいいでしょ？ パワージョー： おい、待ってて、こら、沼の縁って危ないぞ。 おい、そんなに急ぐと滑って！ やった、見事なダイビング。得点9.５ってか。 あずき： ああ、びしょびしょになっちゃった。 パワージョー： だから言った――― あら！ あずき： 何？ パワージョー： いや、その…ほれ、このでかい葉っぱ使えよ。 あずき： 葉っぱ、どうして？ パワージョー： ど、どうしてって？ ほら、いいから。 だ、だからよ、すけってんだよ、ブラウス。 あずき： え？ パワージョー： 濡れてその白いバンドがちらちらって… あずき： いやだ！ パワージョー： ほれ！速くコイツで隠せよ。 あずき： ありがとう。 パワージョー： ったく。俺も一応は「男」なんだぜ。 あずき： ごめんなさい。 パワージョー： 笑うな。 あずき： ごめんなさい。 パワージョー： あんたの招待状ね。 で、くるみちゃんは、一緒に来たんだろ。 あずき： さあ、入り口を入ったところで別れたから。 パワージョー： そいつは仲の良いこって… Power Joe: Rats, radio not working either. First, it was my mine detector, now this. What if we step on a mine or something? What was that? A-Azuki! Azuki: Power Joe! Power Joe: Was that you laughing? Azuki: No. That wasn't me. Power Joe: But... Azuki: You know I don't laugh like that. Power Joe: But there's nobody else in here... Azuki: It wasn't me. Anyway, I'm a hurry, so excuse me. Power Joe: Wait a minute! Hurry where? We're in the jungle. Azuki: It doesn't matter, does it? Power Joe: Wait up! Hey, watch out for that marsh! It's slippery! Power Joe: There she goes. A beautiful dive. I'd give it a 9.5. Azuki: Oh my, I'm soaking wet. Power Joe: I warned you-- Oh boy... Azuki: What's wrong? Power Joe: Well... Here's a leaf. Azuki: What for? Power Joe: What do you mean "What for?" Just take it. I can see through your blouse. Azuki: Huh? Power Joe: Like, white straps showing…. Azuki: Eek! Power Joe: Here, cover yourself up, will you! Azuki: Thanks. Power Joe: Geez. Consider me male, you know. Azuki: Sorry. Power Joe: It ain't funny. Azuki: Sorry. Power Joe: I see that's your invitation. You came with Kurumi right? Azuki: Yes, but we went separate ways at the gate. Power Joe: So much for being on good terms… あずき： 一人になりたかったんです。 やりたいことがあって。 パワージョー： 笑うこと？ あずき： だから、あれを。 パワージョー：あずきじゃなかったんだっけか。 あずき： ごめんなさい。 パワージョー： どうしてあんなこと？ あずき： それは…。 パワージョー： まぁ、話したくなきゃいいけどよ。 あずき： 実は、あたし、あのう、 あこがれてるの人がいて… パワージョー： ああ、柏崎雅也ね。 あずき： え？どうしてそれを。 パワージョー： 知らないやつなんていないっての。で？ あずき： あたし、あの人の前に出ると非常に 緊張してしまうんです。 パワージョー： それを知っているよ。 「あら、しくじりましたわ！」だろ？ あずき： はい。あれって、変ですよね。おかしい ですよね。まともじゃないですよね。 病気ですよね。○○ですよね。 パワージョー： あ、あのね、そこまで言うことでもない と思うけど。 あずき： 私、いつもしくじらないように気をつけて いるのに。だめなんです。あの人の前に出る と頭が空っぽになってしまって、つい じくじるよ。これって、やっぱりあたしが 小心者だと思うんです。 パワージョー： そうか。 あずき： そうなんです。 あずき： だから、だからあたし、 性格改善しようかと思って。 パワージョー： 笑ってたわけ、熱帯林の真ん中で。 あずき： はい。明るい性格になろううと思って。 パワージョー： 明るい性格ね。 あずき： ぽわぽわして何考えているんだか わからないより、いつも朗らかに笑ってる 方が健康的でいいと思うんです、 パワージョー： ただいつも笑ってるってのも不気味だ と思うけど、ま、いいや。 で、成果はあがったのかい？ Azuki: I wanted to be alone. There's something I’ve been wanting to do. Power Joe: Laugh? Azuki: Yes, and there’s a reason why. Power Joe: Didn’t you say it was somebody else? Azuki: Sorry, I lied. Power Joe: But why were you laughing? Azuki: Well... Power Joe: You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Azuki: You see, I have a major crush on this guy... Power Joe: Masaya Kashiwazaki, right? Azuki: How did you know? Power Joe: The whole world knows about it. Anyway, What about him? Azuki: I get butterflies in my stomach just at the sight of him. Power Joe: I knew that. You'd always say "Whoopsie!" Azuki: Right. It's weird. It's freaky. It's not normal. Must be some kind of mental illness! It's *beep*! Power Joe: Uh, I think you're overstating it. Azuki: I'm really trying not to mess up, but I couldn't help it. Whenever I see him, my mind just goes blank and there I go. I guess I'm just totally insecure. Power Joe: You think? Azuki: Yeah, seriously. Azuki: That's why I figured I should change. Power Joe: So that's the reason why you were laughing in the middle of the rainforest? Azuki: Yes. I wanted to be one of those jolly, cheerful types. Power Joe: Jolly type, huh. Azuki: I figured that's so much better than being this person whose head seems to be in the clouds, a person nobody can quite figure out. Power Joe: But laughing for no reason is just as weird. Oh well, whatever. But is it working for you? あずき： あはは！ パワージョー： あ、あずきさん！ あずき： やっぱり、不自然ですか。 パワージョー： ま、まぁ、その…。 あずき： そうですか。しくじっちゃったか。 パワージョー： あれ、えー、すげぇきれいな チョウチョウがいるぜ。 ほら、見てみな。あの川辺の辺のとこ。 あずき： え？ 本当。きれい！虹色の羽。 パワージョー： あのさ、あずきさん。 あずき： え？ パワージョー： あんたのような性格って、そんな悪くねぇ と思うけどね。その、なんというか、 自分がつらくなっちまうぜ。無理に作ったり するなよ。がらじゃないぜ、 こういう台詞は。舌かみそうだ。 あずき： ううん。ありがとう。 パワージョー： 大丈夫。柏崎雅也とはうまく行くって。 あんた魅力あるぜ。自信持ちな。 あずき： 本当？ パワージョー： 俺もロボットじゃなきゃ、もしかしたら…。 あずき： パワージョーさん、関係ないですよ。 ロボットとか人間とかって、そういう考え方、 よくないです。 パワージョー： それは失礼。 あずき： いいえ、ごめんなさい。 つい話を越しょうとしまって。 あずき： ロボットじゃなかったら、なんですか？ パワージョー： いや、その、なんでもねぇよ、別に。 あずき： パワージョーさん。 パワージョー： さてと、仕事、仕事。こちらパワージョー。 誰か聞こえたら返事してくれ。 ちぇ、やっぱダメか。どうするかな。 あずき： もう少し…。 パワージョー： え？ あずき： いえ、ごめんなさい。お仕事ですものね。 パワージョー： あずきさん…。 ま、他の連中も頑張っているだろうし、 少しぐらいいいだろう。 わにでも見に行くか。 Azuki: Ahaha! Power Joe: A, Azuki! Azuki: I guess I sound awkward… Power Joe: Well, kinda... Azuki: I see. Looks like I messed up again. Power Joe: Whoa, that's one lovely butterfly! Look, over there. At the creek. Azuki: Huh? Azuki: It sure is pretty! Look at all those colors! Power Joe: You know what... Azuki: Huh? Power Joe: It isn't so bad after all. Don't force yourself to change. Otherwise, you'll never be happy with yourself. This really isn't my thing. I'm getting tongue-tied here. Azuki: Don’t worry. I appreciate it. Power Joe: You'll be fine. I'm sure you two are going to hit it off. You've got your own charm. Believe in yourself. Azuki: Really? Power Joe: If I weren't a robot, I might have... Azuki: Power Joe, who cares if you're a robot! Stop putting yourselves down like that. It isn't good. Power Joe: Sorry about that. Azuki: Nah, I should be the one apologizing. I got ahead of myself. Now what was it you were saying? Power Joe: Oh, it's nothing. Azuki: Power Joe... Power Joe: Anyway, back to work. This is Power Joe. If anyone can hear me, please respond. Still no go. What now... Azuki: If only I were a bit more... Power Joe: Huh? Azuki: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. Power Joe: Azuki... Well, the rest of the team is also working on the case, I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around a bit. So, shall we check out the gators? あずき： パワージョーさん！ はい！ Azuki: Power Joe! Sure! 06 南の島～男と男-藤堂、ガンマックス 東堂俊助： 何もねぇな、ここは、ね、ガンマックス。 ガンマックス： 南の島なんて東堂のおやっさんと 俺には似合わないやな。 東堂俊助： まったくだ。ここには鉄の匂いが まるっきししねぇもんな。 ガンマックス： それにしても、生命反応の主がおやっさん だったのには驚いたぜ。 東堂俊助： 俺だって、お前に拳銃を突きつけられた時 驚いたさ。 ガンマックス： この島には危険物反応なし。さて、隣はさっ さと引き上げるとするか、な、おやっさん。 東堂俊助： ん、どうした。 … ガンマックス： なんだ、鉄の匂いがしないんじゃなかったか。 東堂俊助： しねぇな、確に。だがちょっとばかり 懐かしい匂いがしやがる。 ガンマックス： ん？ 東堂俊助： 俺は沖縄出身でな。 おやじもふくろ早くに死んじまったから、 ここを卒業と同時東京に来ちまった。 それから一度も帰らずじまいよ。 ガンマックス： 沖縄か。そいつは初耳だな。 東堂俊助： ガキの頃から機械いじりばかりしててな。 貧者な車の部品かっぱらったり、工場に忍び 込んじゃ、バーナーや旋盤勝手に使ったり。 ろくなもんじゃねぇな。 ガンマックス： はぁ。何かわけあったのか。 東堂俊助： 米軍さ、ジープ、戦闘機。みんなかっこ よかった。どこが？って言われると困っちまうが、 かっこよかった。だから、友達が海に行きゃ、 俺は決まって基地へ行った。 それは楽しみだったし、それだけでいいと 思ってた。 ガンマックス： おかげで、俺たちこうしているってわけだ。 東堂俊助： まあな。でも最近ふっと、 年を取っちまったせいもあるが、 ちょいとばかり後悔してるんだ。 ガンマックス： 後悔？ 東堂俊助： つまり、俺は本当の自分の故郷を知らない 06 Tropical Island ~Man to Man ~Toudou and Gunmax Mr. Toudou: There's really nothing of interest here, eh, Gunmax. Gunmax: Island living definitely isn't our thing. Mr. Toudou: You're absolutely right. No smell of steel. Gunmax: You know what, I'm amazed that you're the first one I responded to. Mr. Toudou: And you gave me the shock of my life when you pointed your pistol at me. Gunmax: No toxic substances detected on this island. So, shall we move elsewhere, Chief? What is it? ... Gunmax: Missing the smell of steel? Mr. Toudou: I sure do. But the scents of this place are familiar to me. Gunmax: Huh? Mr. Toudou: I was born in Okinawa. My parents died while I was young. I left for Tokyo as soon as I finished school. I've never been back ever since. Gunmax: Okinawa, huh. I never knew. Mr. Toudou: As a kid, all I did was tinker with machines. I'd snatch car parts, sneak in factories and mess with the burners and lathe machines. I was never up to any good. Gunmax: I see. But what made you do that? Mr. Toudou: The US bases. They’ve got jeeps, fighter jets... all the cool stuff. I'd often be asked what's so great about them, but they're just plain awesome. So while my pals went to the beach, you'd find me at the base. That was my joy. I couldn't ask for anything more. Gunmax: No wonder we turned out this way. Mr. Toudou: Well, yeah. I don't know, maybe because I'm getting old, I've also got some regrets. Gunmax: What would that be? Mr. Toudou: I never got to know my hometown. んじゃないかとね。沖縄の海は美しい。 だが俺はそいつ目では覚えちゃいるが、 この肌じゃ覚えちゃいねぇ。 俺の肌が覚えてるのはきたねぇ 鉄板の冷たさと酸化した油の匂いだ。 なんだがな、ガンマックス。俺は大事なこと 忘れちまった気がするんだよ。 ガンマックス： 確かにおやっさんは年を取りすぎたの か も し れ ね ぇ な 。 東堂俊助： 何？ ガンマックス： 後ろ向いて生きるなんてあまり感心しねぇ。 東堂俊助： ガンマックス。 ガンマックス： いや、あまりどころか、ふざけるな、 東堂俊助： 何だと？ ガンマックス： 沖縄の海を忘れたか、何言ってやがる 東堂俊助： おい、言葉が過ぎるんじゃねぇか。 ガンマックス： いや、足りないぐらいだと思っているよ。 東堂俊助： ガンマックス！ ガンマックス： あんたは今もっと大事なことを 忘れてるんだよ。 東堂俊助： 何？ ガンマックス： なぜそんな話を俺にするんだ。 何も知らねぇやつから言われるのなら、 我慢もするし、聞きながしもする。 でもあんたは違うんだ。 俺達ロボットには故郷なんかない。 思い出にしたってまあ一年にも満たない。 成人の人格を持っているのにだぜ。 俺たちは育ってきたんじゃないんだ。 ガンマックス： 作られたんだ。 東堂俊助： ガンマックス。 ガンマックス： 半人前だな、俺も。 ___ ガンマックス： 初めて作ったのは何だ、おやっさん？ 東堂俊助： え？ ガンマックス： ラジオか。それとも、柄になくオルゴールか？ 東堂俊助： ガンマックス…。それがよ、ジェット噴射の ローラースケートなんだ。 確 か 、 九 つ に な っ た 頃 だ 。 おやじのドライヤーを借りといたが、 ガンマックス： 走ったのかい？ Okinawa's beaches are stunning. But I never really felt its allure. The only sensations I remember was the coldness of steel and smell of stale oil Gunmax... I feel like I've forgotten something else that mattered just as much, if not more. Gunmax: Well, you are getting old.. Maybe too old for your own good. Mr. Toudou: What was that? Gunmax: You're living in the past and I'm not thrilled about it. Mr. Toudou: Gunmax... Gunmax: No, it's plain ridiculous. Mr. Toudou: What?! Gunmax: This beach talk is utter nonsense. Mr. Toudou: Hey, aren't you going a bit too far. Gunmax: Nope. In fact, I'm just getting started. Mr. Toudou: Gunmax! Gunmax: You're forgetting something far more important. Mr. Toudou: And what would that be? Gunmax: Why are you even telling me this? If it were somebody else, it would have been in one ear and out the other. But that's not the case with you. We robots don't have a childhood or a hometown to speak of. Even though we've got the personality of an adult, we've only had just a year's worth of memories. Gunmax: We were built, not raised. Mr. Toudou: Gunmax... Gunmax: You've got so much more to experience. And so do I. ___ Gunmax: So, what was the first gizmo you've ever built? Mr. Toudou: Huh? Gunmax: A radio? Or some kind of phonograph? Mr. Toudou: Gunmax...Anyway, it was jet-propelled roller skates. Back when I was nine. Mr. Toudou: I got my dad's dryer and repurposed it. Gunmax: So, did it work? 東堂俊助： 火がついたのだが、前にはなんか 進まなくてな。足首はやけどするわ。 親父にはぶん投げられるわ。 三日もうちに入れてもらえなかったよ。 まぁ、これ幸いと、遊びに行っちまったがな。 （爆笑） （笑） 東堂俊助： 昔からどっかぬけてたのさ。 すまねえ、ガンマックス。 ガンマックス： 沖縄の海を見て行きなよ。 東堂俊助： え？ ガンマックス： 今からだと遅くはないぜ、おやっさん。 東堂俊助： ガンマックス…。 ガンマックス： 言っとくが、オラ付き合わねぇぞ。 東堂俊助： へへ、ありがとう。 ガンマックス： 礼を言われるようなことじゃねぇ。 さて、オラ仕事に戻るぜ。 じじいをそこでせいぜい思い出にしとってな。 See ya! 東堂俊助： ふふふ。 Mr. Toudou: I got it to fire up, but I didn't get anywhere at all. I burned my ankle in the process and I got a big one from my dad. On top of that, he wouldn't let me in the house for three days. So what did I do? I spent the time outside playing. (bursts out laughing) (laugh) I was one crazy teen. Sorry, I'm rambling again, Gunmax. Gunmax: Go check out the beach. Mr. Toudou: Huh? Gunmax: It's not too late, y'know. Mr. Toudou: Gunmax... Gunmax: But let me tell you, I'm not tagging along. Mr. Toudou: Heh, thanks. Gunmax: No need to thank me. Anyway, back to work. Be sure to come back with good memories, old man. See ya! Mr. Toudou: (chuckle) 07 田園～部下の親心 デッカード： ずいぶんのどかな田園風景だな。 日差しも暖かい。 勇太： えっと…あ、いた！冴島さん！ 勇太： ちょっと、ハンモックでお昼寝してる場合 じゃないでしょう。 ねえ、起きてよ、冴島さん。 冴島総監： 君は大胆だな、勇太くん。 よくそんなおっぱずかし事をみんなの前で。 勇太： へぇ？何変な夢見てんの！ちょっと、冴島さん！ デッカード： 勇太、今のところ、別に事件らしいものは 起こっていない。 ただの中間報告だし、寝かせておいてあげよう。 勇太： でも…。 デッカード： きっと総監も疲れているんだろう。 勇太： デッカードがそう言うんなら。 冴島総監： デッカード、お前までそんなおっぱずかし事を。 全国一兆二千万人のファンが泣くぞ。 デッカード： やっぱり起こすか。 勇太： もう！ 勇太： あ、東さんがいるじゃない？ 07 Out in the Fields ~Fatherly Love Deckerd: What an idyllic scene. The sunshine feels so warm. Yuuta: Hmm... Aha, there he is! Mr. Saejima! Yuuta: Hey! This isn't the time for snoozing in a hammock! Mr. Saejima, Wake up! Mr. Saejima: You are a shameless boy, Yuuta. How could you do such a thing in public! Yuuta: Huh? That's one weird dream. Mr. Saejima! Deckerd: Yuuta, there doesn't seem to be anything suspicious going on. Besides, it's just a partial report, so let's leave them alone for now. Yuuta: But... Deckerd: The commissioner must be tired. Yuuta: If you say so... Mr. Saejima: Deckerd, I can't believe you're also doing such embarrassing things! You don't want your 120 million fans nationwide to cry, would you? Deckerd: I guess we should wake him up. Yuuta: Oh, come on! Yuuta: Oh yeah, Mr. Azuma's around. 東さんに報告しとけばいいや。ね、東さん！ あら、立ったまま寝てる。 デッカード： しかも、目をあけたままだ。 勇太： 奇妙な人。 会議中もこうやって寝てるのかな。 東副総監： そ、総監、なんですかそんな妙＿＿な格好は？ 制 服 は ど う し た ん で す ？ お、踊らんでください！ 勇太： 苦労してるんだね。 デッカード： さあ、我々は捜査に戻ろう。 勇太： うん、そうだね。 デッカード： よし、行くぞ、勇太。 勇太： オッケー、デッカード。 ＿＿＿ 挿入歌「Dear My Friend」 勇太： 誰より僕は君が好きさ だけど言葉じゃうまく言えない デッカード： 人を愛するすばらしさを 勇太がすべて教えてくれた 二人： 毎日起こる事件に や す ら ぐ 暇 も な い け ど Dear My Friend いつでも君がいる 勇気をくれるよ （デッカード！） 名前を呼ぶだけで （勇太！） 心は一つになる どんなに辛くても力を合わせて 二人なら乗り越えられる いつでも僕がいる 守ってあげるよ 信じる気持ちなら 誰にも負けないから 何かにつまずいて傷ついた時も 大丈夫独りじゃないさ I could just report to him. Hey, Mr. Azuma! Whoa, he sleeps standing up. Deckerd: With eyes open at that. Yuuta: He's weird. I wonder if he does that during meetings. Mr. Azuma: Commissioner, what on Earth are you wearing!? Where's your uniform? D-Don't start dancing! Yuuta: They must have had it tough. Deckerd: Let's resume with our investigation. Yuuta: Yeah, sure. Deckerd: Let's go, Yuuta. Yuuta: Okay, Deckerd. ＿＿＿ Insert song "Dear My Friend" Yuuta: I like you more than anybody else But I couldn't quite put it into words Deckerd: You taught me everything I know About the beauty of love both: With all these incidents we handle everyday We've got no time to rest Dear My Friend You're always there giving me strength "Deckerd!" Just by calling out each other's name "Yuuta!" We become one No matter how tough things get, Together, we'll be able to overcome them I'll always be there ready to protect you I'll always have my faith in you So don't worry if you stumble and fall Because you're not alone 08 温泉～綾子もせいあも素裸? 君塚綾子： ああ、気持ちいい。 尾上せいあ： 本当ね。生き返る感じ。景色もいいし、 はるか彼方に白い水平線の見える 露天風呂。サイコーよね。 君塚綾子： ええ、来て良かったわ。 君塚綾子： それにしても、セイアさんって、肌きれいよね。 軍人にしとくのももったいないわ。 08 Hot Springs ~Ayako and Seia Ayako: Ah, that felt good. Seia: Yeah, I feel rejuvenated. We get to bathe while watching the clouds drifting lazily over the horizon. This place is simply amazing. Ayako: Right, I'm glad we came here. Ayako: Wow, Seia, your skin looks great. It's too good just to be subjected to army duty. 本当、すべすべ。餅肌ってやつ？ 尾上せいあ： ちょっとくすぐったいったら。 肌なら、あやこさんだって綺麗じゃない？ 君塚綾子： あたしはダメ。不摂生の賜物で。 ほら、ふきでものがいたるところに。ほれ、ここ、 ここにも、ここにも、ここにも、こんなとこにも！ う は ～ エ ッ チ ！ 尾上せいあ： そんなに目立たないわよ。 君塚綾子： おせじはいいって。 ボディラインはけっこう自信があるんだけどな。 君塚綾子： さてと…。 君塚綾子： ダンプソン、背中流して。 ダンプソン： な、何を言ってるんでありますか、綾子さん！ 君塚綾子： そんなすみっこで背中向けて、 丸くなってないで。こっちへ来なさい、って。 ダンプソン： じ、自分はここで結構です。 君塚綾子： こっち来たらなんであたしたちがここにいるのか 教えてあげるからさ。 ダンプソン： そんな訳の分からない取引には応じられません。 それと、もう一度言いますが、 速くあがってください。 君塚綾子： だから、あがったじゃないの？ ダンプソン： お湯からじゃなくて。 だからこのエリアからですね。 君塚綾子： 捜査たって。こんなところに何もないって。 ダンプソン： し、しかし、やはり一応調べないと…。 君塚綾子： 何？よく聞こえないな。 君塚綾子： ほーれ、こっちへ来なさいって。 目の保養になるよ、そこのでっかい人。 尾上せいあ： 綾子さん、あまりいじめちゃかわいそうよ。 君塚綾子： バカがつくほど純情だから、 少しはいじめた方がいいのよ。 尾上せいあ： うらやましいな、その性格。 君塚綾子： なんで？どっか変わってる？ 君塚綾子： あ、シャンプー取って。 尾上せいあ： はい。 尾上せいあ： 変わってるっていうか、 ふん、あまりに自由奔放だからね。 君塚綾子： ま、自由にもやっているけど。 Look at that, just soft, baby-smooth skin! Seia: Hey, that tickles. Your skin's not bad at all either. Ayako: Nah, I’ve got zits even in the most unlikely places. Well, it’s what I get for not minding my health. I have them here, here, here, and even here! Oh, I'm such a perv! Seia: They're not that obvious. Ayako: Come on, don't flatter me. I'm confident about my figure, though. Anyway, time to get up... Ayako: Dumpson, wash my back, please! Dumpson: What are you talking about! Ayako: Stop curling up in a corner and get over here. Dumpson: I'm fine where I am. Ayako: Come on. I'll tell you why we're even here in the first place. Dumpson: I'm not taking part in any of that nonsense! Anyway, let me say once again, let's get done with this already. Ayako: But I'm already out of the pool. Dumpson: That's not what I meant. I meant, let's move on to another area. Ayako: Say what? There's nothing to investigate in here. Dumpson: But I still need to make some rounds... Ayako: What was that? I can't hear you. Ayako: Don't just watch there and have all the fun. Get in here, big guy. Seia: Ayako, the poor guy, don't tease him too much. Ayako: He's such an pure soul, I think it would be good to tease him a bit. Seia: I'm so jealous. Ayako: Why? Am I weird or something? Ayako: Pass me the shampoo, please! Seia: Here. Seia: Not that I find you strange, it's more like, you're so uninhibited, so free. Ayako: But you're quite free to move about yourself. 君塚綾子： あっ、わかった。 マックレーンのことでしょう、セイアさん。 尾上せいあ： え、えっ？ 君塚綾子： 図星か。 君塚綾子： 確かにセイアさんが待ってるだけでもんね。 尾上せいあ： 待ってるとかそういうんじゃ…。 君塚綾子： あれも堅物だから。 こっちから攻めた方がいいかもよ。 軍人なんだから、 攻めも大切よ。 奇襲一撃、なんてさ。 尾上せいあ： ちょっと綾子さん、 そういう誤解を招くようなことは… 君塚綾子： じゃ、違うの？ マクレーンが好きじゃないわけ？ 尾上せいあ： だ、だからそういう事じゃなくて。 君塚綾子： 何だ。それマクレーンが聞いたら泣いちゃうよ。 君塚綾子： ねぇ、聞こえた、ダンプソン？ ダンプソン： 速く上がってください！ 尾上せいあ： 何だ、あいつは。 君塚綾子： とにかく、待っていちゃ何も手に入らない ってことよ、セイアさん。 尾上せいあ： それは、まぁ、そうなんだけど。 君塚綾子： ふーん。セイアさん、プライド高いからな。 あのね、いざというときは プライドも何もかも＿＿せないとダメだよ。。 尾上せいあ： 別に。私はそんなにプライドは高くないわよ。 君塚綾子： ほら、高いじゃない？ 尾上せいあ： …。 君塚綾子： それとも、別の理由？ 尾上せいあ： えっ？ 君塚綾子： あたしはね、初めはやっぱりそうだったけど、 もう最近はないよ。 尾上せいあ： 何のこと？ 君塚綾子： 今の私にとってダンプソンは人間だってこと。 ま、はっきり言っちゃうと、 恋の相手として見たことはないんだけど。 あたしにとって大事な存在なのは確かよ。 なんていうのかな。 自分が自分らしくいられるっていうの、 あのバカ正直といると。 Ayako: Ah, I get it. It's about McCrane, right? Seia: Huh? Ayako: Right on the money, huh? Ayako: You're just sitting there, waiting. Seia: I'm not really waiting or anything... Ayako: He’s also a stubborn fellow, a tough nut to crack, so you should make the first move. You're in the military, I'm sure you know the importance of offense. Think "surprise attack". Seia: That could be taken the wrong way, and I wouldn't want that. Ayako: So, is it something else after all? I mean, don't you like McCrane? Seia: It's not that... Ayako: Oh my, McCrane would cry if he heard that. Ayako: Hey, Dumpson, you heard that, did you? Dumpson: Let's get done with this already! Seia: What's with him? Ayako: There's nothing to be gained by just sitting there, Seia. Seia: Well, you may be right. Ayako: Ah, Seia, you sure have a good deal of pride in you. You know what, there are times when our pride and hang-ups just have to go. Seia: I don't think I've got much of that. Ayako: See? That's what I'm saying. Seia: … Ayako: Or do you have some other reason? Seia: Huh? Ayako: I used to be like that at first. Not anymore. Seia: What are you talking about? Ayako: Dumpson is just as human as anybody else to me. To be honest, I've never seen him as a lover, though. But one thing is certain. He's someone special. I can be myself when I'm around him, honest to a fault he may be. あたしね、けっこう昔は恋多き女でね。 しかも、殆どは辛いのばっかだったの。 見えないかもしれないけど、好きになると 尽くす方なのよ。だから、よく泣かされたさ。 でもだからといって恋をしなくなったり、 臆病になったりはしたくなくてね。 お互い本当に合うか合わないかなんて、 正 面 か ら 顔 つ き あ わ せ て み な き ゃ わからないんじゃない？ とにかく、アクション起こしてみなきゃ。 君塚綾子： あ、リンスはないや。 君塚綾子： ダンプソン！リンスがない！ そ っ ち の や つ 投 げ て ！ ダンプソン： 速くあがってください。はい！ 君塚綾子： サンキュー！ 尾上せいあ： 九官鳥のキューちゃんかよ、あいつは。 君塚綾子： まぁ、そんな訳だから。 セイアさんも頑張って見なよ。 尾上せいあ： かっこいいなぁ。 君塚綾子： ダンプソン？どこが？ 尾上せいあ： 違うわよ。あなたよ。 あなたのように生きてみたいけど、 私にはできないよ。 君塚綾子： ほら、また消極的な…。 尾上せいあ： そうじゃなくて、マックレーンとはこれからも 付き合っていくは、あたしなりにね。 君塚綾子： あらさ、何だ、喋っただけ損したか。 尾上せいあ： ううん、大変勉強になりました。 君塚綾子： さて、んじゃ最後にもう一発温泉を堪能するか。 君塚綾子： ダンプソン、最後ぐらい一緒に入ろうよ。 ダンプソン： 速くあがってください！ （笑い声） 君塚綾子： あ、ダンプソン！呼び出し、呼び出し！ ダンプソン： わかっています。 ダンプソン： もしもし、こちらダンプソン。 マックレーン： こちら、南極エリア、マクレーン。 そ っ ち の 様 子 は ど う だ ？ 君塚綾子： 噂をすれば… セイアさん、マックレーンも呼んじゃえば？ 尾上せいあ： だから、そういうことはしないの。 I've never had much luck with my love life way back then. It was a heartache most of the time. I may not look it, when I fall in love, I don't hold back. So I often ended up crying But that doesn't mean I'd be too scared to fall in love again or whatnot. After all, you'll never know if you're meant for each other till you really look at him and see what's in there, don’t you think? In any case, just try to be proactive; make things happen. Ayako: Where's the conditioner... Ayako: Dumpson! There's no conditioner in here. Toss me the one over there, will you? Dumpson: Get done with it, I say! There you go! Ayako: Thanks! Seia: Is he a myna bird or what? Ayako: Well, now you see why I have to work hard at it, and so should you. Seia: That's so cool. Ayako: You mean Dumpson? What's so cool about him? Seia: I'm talking about you. I'd love to be able to live the way you do, but I just can't. Ayako: You're at it again. Don't be so negative. Seia: I'll deal with McCrane, in my own way. Ayako: All this talk for nothing, huh. Seia: Not at all. I've really learnt a lot. Ayako: So, shall we go for one last dip? Ayako: Dumpson, come join us this last time! Dumpson: Get done with it, now! (laugh) Ayako: Dumpson, you've got a call! Dumpson: I know! Dumpson: Hello? This is Dumpson. McCrane: McCrane here, at the Antarctic area. How’s the situation over there? Ayako: Speaking of the devil... Seia, why don't you ask McCrane to come over? Seia: You just don't! 君塚綾子： ちぇっ…じゃ… 君塚綾子： マックレーン、セイアさん今、素っ裸だよ！ 尾上せいあ： 綾子！ Ayako: Well then... Ayako: McCrane, Seia's got no clothes on! Seia: Ayako! 09 南極～ドリルボーイ絶体絶命! マクレーン： （ゲホ、ゲホ、ゲホ） ドリルボーイ： 大丈夫、マクレーン。 マクレーン： あ、だ、大丈夫だ、ドリルボーイ。 ドリルボーイ： 今はすっごい通信だったね。さすが綾子さん！ マクレーン： ああ。あまりびっくりしたんだよ。 思わぬ通信機を切ってしまった。 ドリルボーイ： まあ、でも、向こうも異常ないみたいだったん じゃない。それにしても、寒いなぁ。 ね、速くこんなとこ出ようよ。 マクレーン： もう少し我慢しろ。おや？レジ―ナはどうした？ さっきまでそこにいたんだ。 ドリルボーイ： ああ。なんか今ペンギンの群れが通ったから、 ついていっちゃったんじゃない？ マクレーン： おいおい、ついていっちゃったじゃないだろ？ こんな所に独り置き去りにしたら、大変だ。 レジーナ： 私ならここよ。 マクレーン： レジーナ！ ドリルボーイ： ペンギンの群れについていっちゃったのか と思ったよ。 レジーナ： ペンギンの群れについてったりしないわ。 マクレーン： じゃ今までどこに？ レジーナ： トドの群れについていてたの。 マクレーン： あ、そ、そうか。 ドリルボーイ： ねぇ、ねぇ、それよりマクレーン！ マクレーン： 待てというんだ。もう少しで探査終わる。 ドリルボーイ： 速く帰って、あったか～いプレミアムオイル 飲みたいなぁ。 レジーナ： え、プレミアムオイル？ ドリルボーイ： うん、あのレジーナがイギリスから送ってくれて きたやつだよ。みんなまだあまり飲んでない みたいんだけど、僕はもう三本も飲んじゃった のよ。うまいんだな、あれが。 レジーナ： あなた、あれを飲んだの？ ドリルボーイ： うん。どうして？ レジーナ： ちょっと、あれはJローダーとファイヤーローダー用 の特殊オイルよ。 09 The Antarctic Region ~Drill Boy Gets Desperate McCrane: (cough) Drill Boy: McCrane, are you okay? McCrane: Yeah, I'm fine. Drill Boy: You heard what Ayako said, right? Ayako's really something. McCrane: Yeah. I was so surprised I inadvertently shut off my communicator. Drill Boy: Well, at least everything seemed normal over there. But gee, it's so cold. Drill Boy: Let's get out of here, and I mean pronto. McCrane: Hang in there just a little longer. Oh, where's Regina? She was there just a while ago. Drill Boy: A group of penguins passed by, so maybe she just followed them along? McCrane: Hey, you don't let people drift away like that. Leaving people in a place like this spells trouble. Regina: I'm right here. McCrane: Regina! Drill Boy: I thought you joined the penguin trail. Regina: Why would I? I'm not about to go communing with penguins. McCrane: So where were you all along? Regina: With the sea lions. McCrane: Oh. Right. Drill Boy: Hey, McCrane... McCrane: I said hold on. We'll be done soon. Drill Boy: I want to go and have some warm, premium oil. Regina: Did you say premium oil? Drill Boy: Yeah, the canisters you sent us from the UK. The guys haven't drank much, but I downed three canisters. It's really good. Regina: You drank those? Drill Boy: Yeah, why? Regina: That's a special blend specifically for J-Loader and Fire Loader. If you drink that... あんな物あなたたちが飲んだら… ドリルボーイ： なんかまずいの？ レジーナ： パーツが浸食して、 いずれはAI もやられちゃうよ。 ドリルボーイ： へぇ！？ レジーナ： 三本飲んだと言ったわよね。じゃ、もうパーツの 浸食始まっているわ。 根息は、苦しくない、ドリルボーイ？ ドリルボーイ： そう言われれば、何か息苦しいような…。 レジーナ： 遅かった！AIにもオイルがまわったんだわ。 ドリルボーイ： へぇ！？どうしよう、レジーナ！ どうすれば助けるの？ね！ レジーナ： かわいそうに。でも現代のテクノロジーでは あなたを助けることできないわ。ごめんなさい。 ドリルボーイ： そ、そんな…そんな！助けて、レジ―ナ！ なんとかしてよ！死にたくないよ！ レジーナ： 無理なのよ、ドリルボーイ。もうすぐ視界が オイル色に染まって、意志とは関係なく、部分 部分で勝手に変形を初めて、やがて全身が ばらばらに崩れていくわ。 ドリルボーイ： イヤだ！何でもするんだから、お願いだよ、 レジーナ！ レジーナ： ドリルボーイ！ ドリルボーイ： レジーナ！ レジーナ： わかったわ。じゃ、私の言うとおりにするのよ。 いい？ ドリルボーイ： うん！ レジーナ： 「レジ―ナは美しい」と三回唱えなさい。 ドリルボーイ： わかった。「レジ―ナは美しい！ レジ―ナは美しい！レジ―ナはうつく…」 え？あっ！ レジーナ： （爆笑） ドリルボーイ： レジーナ、酷いよ！ レジーナ： こんな小手にひっかかるとは思わなかった。（笑） ドリルボーイ： 酷い！酷い！いたいけなロボットを もてあそんで～！マクレーン、なんとか言ってよ。 マクレーン： いや、途中でわかるんだと思ったんだが。 ふふ、すまん。（笑） ドリルボーイ： ふんだ。ふんだ。ふんだ！ふんだ！ もう誰も信じないから！ もう誰が何と言ったって！ Drill Boy: Why, would something bad happen? Regina: Your parts will become corroded, and in the end, even your AI will go, too. Drill Boy: What!? Regina: You said you had three, right? By now, corrosion should have begun. Regina: Any difficulties in breathing, Drill Boy? Drill Boy: I think I'm running short of breath. Regina: Then it's too late. The oil must have been circulating your AI unit already. Drill Boy: So what should I do? Tell me! Regina: Poor lad, with the current state of technology, I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do. I'm sorry. Drill Boy: This can't be happening! Save me, Regina! Do something! I don't want to die! Regina: I'm sorry, Drill Boy. Soon, the oil will be affecting your vision, and regardless of your state of consciousness, your body parts will begin decomposing and eventually crumble away. Drill Boy: No! I'll do anything! Please save me! Regina! Regina: Drill Boy! Drill Boy: Regina! Regina: All right. Just do as I say, got it? Drill Boy: OK! Regina: Say "Regina is beautiful." three times. Drill Boy: Got it. Regina is beautiful. Regina is beautiful. Regina is beauti...... Drill Boy: Aha! Regina: (laugh) Drill Boy: Regina, that was mean! Regina: I didn't expect you'd fall for that one. Drill Boy: That's just mean! How could you do that to an Innocent robot! McCrane, say something! McCrane: Well, I thought you'd catch on, but I guess not... (stiffles a giggle) Sorry about that. (and fails) Drill Boy: Now I'm stark raving mad! I'm not going to trust anyone no matter what they say! マクレーン： これは？ レジーナ： どうしたの、マクレーン？ マクレーン： 間違いない、東南の方に金属反応。 レジーナ： 何ですって！ マクレーン： 何か信号波をだしている。爆弾かもしれん。 ドリルボーイ： 本当に？あ、うそでしょう。もうマクレーンまで。 いい加減にしてよ。 危うく死にそうになったよんじゃうよ。 マクレーン： 馬鹿！こんな事冗談にできるか！ ドリルボーイ： え？じゃ、本当なの？ レジーナ： 正確なポイントは？ マクレーン： 待ってください。ここから東南２７０ｍだ。 ドリルボーイ、見てきてくれんか？私はレジーナを 安全な場所へ連れて行く。 ドリルボーイ： 了解！チェンジ！ マクレーン： 頼んだぞ、ドリルボーイ。 マクレーン： さぁ、レジーナ、君は渡した？ レジーナ： あ、あの、マクレーン？ マクレーン： ん？どうした、レジーナ？ レジーナ： それって、あっちよね。 マクレーン： え？ レジーナ： 爆弾よ、向こうなんでしょう、あるの。 マクレーン： そうだが、それがどうした？ レジーナ： その爆弾、あたしだわ。 レジーナ： 信号波出しているのは、爆弾じゃなくて、私の通 信機なの。トドを追っかけてておっことして。 マクレーン： それじゃ… マクレーン： ドリルボーイ！ ドリルボーイ： バカ、バカ、バカ！やっぱり騙したな！ レジーナ： きゃ～！ マクレーン： や、やめろ、ドリルボーイ！ ドリルボーイ： ひどいよ、ひどいよ、二人して、もう許さない んだから！ マクレーン： 違う！今のは騙したわけじゃないんだ！ レジーナ： そうよ！違うのよ、ドリルボーイ！落ち着いて！ ドリルボーイ： うるさい！うるさい！うるさ～い！ マクレーン： ドリルボーイ！ レジーナ： 駄目だわ。何を言っても無駄よ！ 完全に切れてる！ マクレーン： し、仕方ない。 McCrane: What's that? Regina: What's wrong, McCrane? McCrane: I've detected a metallic object. Regina: What! McCrane: It's emitting a signal. It could be a bomb. Drill Boy: Really? Nah, it must be a joke. Come on, McCrane! Stop ganging up on me! I thought I'd die and all that! McCrane: You moron! You think I can joke about a bomb threat? Drill Boy: So, is this true? Regina: Any precise location? McCrane: Hold on. Around 270 meters southwest from here. Drill Boy, check it out for us, will you? Meanwhile, I'll move Regina to a safe area. Drill Boy: Got it! Change! McCrane: I'm counting on you, Drill Boy! McCrane: So, Regina, _____ Regina: Uh, McCrane...? McCrane: What's the matter? Regina: That point you mentioned, it's right over there. McCrane: Huh? Regina: The bomb, you said it's in that direction, right? McCrane: Yes. What about it? Regina: That "bomb" you're referring is me. And the source of those signals isn't a bomb. It's my communicator. I must have dropped it while chasing sea lions. McCrane: That means... McCrane: Drill Boy! Drill Boy: I'm such a moron! You tricked me! Regina: (scream) McCrane: Drill Boy, Stop! Drill Boy: You're so mean, both of you! I'm not letting this pass! McCrane: You're getting us wrong! It wasn't a prank this time! Regina: He's right, Drill Boy! Calm down! Drill Boy: Shut up! McCrane: Drill Boy! Regina: It's no use. He's not going to listen. He's totally flipping out. (McCrane takes a hit) McCrane: It can't be helped. レジーナ： 打ち落とす？ マクレーン： いや、さすがにそういうわけにいかんだろう。 レジーナ： じゃ…。 マクレーン： 逃げる。乗るんだ、レジーナ。 レジーナ： わかった。 レジーナ： きゃ～もう危ないな！ 当たる気がなくたって、もしもってことがある んだからね！傷つけたら高いわよ！特にこの辺 とか、ここら辺とか、ここなんか傷つけた日には 命がないと思いなさいよね！ きゃ～～～もう、今狙ったんでしょう！こら！ マクレーン： 何やってるんだ、レジーナ！ レジーナ： わかってるわよ！もう！ あの単細胞とんがり頭ね！ ドリルボーイ： 逃がさないぞ！待て！待て！待て！ Regina: Shoot him down? McCrane: No, we can't do that. Regina: So, what now? McCrane: We run. Hop in, Regina! Regina: Got it. Regina: That was close! I know you don't mean to hit us, but what if you do! You'll pay dearly if you get us hurt! And if I get so much as a scratch here, here, or here, you're good as dead! Now you're really aiming at me! Watch it! McCrane: What are you doing!? Regina: I know, I know! Sheesh! It's just that bird-brained conehead has gone too far... Drill Boy: You're not getting away! I'm gonna get you, just wait! 10 砂漠～デュークのハート デューク： こちら、砂漠エリアのデューク。 レディ、応答してくれ。レディ、こちらデューク。 鷹野菊麿： どうやら、ダメのようですね。 デューク： 本当にレディが来てるのか？ 愛原絵美里： だってさっき会ったもん。 デューク： そうか。では、レディは通信機を切っているの かもしれないな。 喜多川勝気： なぁ、レジーナとどのぐらい会ってないんだ？ デューク： この間、イギリス帰って以来だから、 もう三ヶ月になるな。 愛原絵美里： もうか。 デューク： え？ 愛原絵美里： 長かったわね、三か月。 デューク： いや、そんな事は…。 （笑） デューク： まいったな。 しかし、これは他の連中言わないでくれよ。 愛原絵美里： どうして、かっこ悪い？ デューク： そういうわけではないが…。 愛原絵美里： レジーナはデュークにとって特別だもんね。 いいわよ、黙っててあげる。 デューク： そうか。よかった。 愛原絵美里： それにしても、砂漠ってやっぱり暑いよね。 エミリ、食べたくなちゃった。 デューク： え？ 10 In the Desert ~Duke's Heart Duke: This is Duke. I'm in the desert section. Lady, please respond. This is Duke. Kikumaro: Looks like she can't be reached. Duke: Is she really going to come? Emily: I'm sure she would. We met her just a while back. Duke: I see. Maybe her communicator's off. Masaki: How long has it been since you've last met? Duke: It's been three months already since she left. Emily: "Already"? Duke: Huh? Emily: Three months is a long time after all. Duke: Uh, that's not what I meant... kids: (laughter) Duke: Okay, you got me. But don't tell anyone, all right? Emily: How come? Would it be awkward or something? Duke: It's not that... Emily: Well, Regina's special to you after all. Don't worry, we'll keep quiet. Duke: Really? Good. Emily: Anyway, it's really hot in the desert. Now I'm craving for some ice cream. 愛原絵美里： 菊麿、何がいい？ 鷹野菊麿： 僕はコーラがいいですね。 喜多川勝気： 俺は断然かきごおり、大盛りね。 愛原絵美里： だってさ、デューク。 アイスクリームとコーラとかきごおり、大盛り。 デューク： ははは、俺はどうやらやられたようだな。 わかった。今、買ってきてあげよう。 全員： やった！ デューク： チェンジ！ 愛原絵美里： デューク、ストップ！ デューク： どうした、エミリ？ 愛原絵美里： アイス、チョコの＿＿ね、 デューク： わかった、チョコか。 まさき、かき氷のシロップは？ 喜多川勝気： ストローベリー。 デューク： ラジャー。 愛原絵美里： あ、待って、待って。 デューク： 何だ、絵美里？ 愛原絵美里： やっぱり、私もストローベリーがいい。 デューク： そうか、わかった。それじゃ。 愛原絵美里： あ、デューク、ストップ、 デューク： まだ何かがあるのか？ 愛原絵美里： やっぱり、あたしアイスやめる、 デューク： え？ 愛原絵美里： 私もかきごおりにする。メロン味のやつ。 デューク： ラジャー。もう変えないのかな。 愛原絵美里： じゃ、＿＿。ミルクがいいかな。 ううん、それより……… デューク： 絵美里。 愛原絵美里： うそ、うそ。メロン、メロン。 デューク： やれやれ。同じ女なのに、 なぜこんなに違うんだ。 愛原絵美里： 何してるのよ？速く買ってくれ。 デューク： はい、はい。 愛原絵美里： 「ラジャー」でしょう？ デューク： ラジャー！ 愛原絵美里： 急いでよ。 喜多川勝気： 甘かった。ごちそうさま。 鷹野菊麿： のどが潤るました。 愛原絵美里： エミリもごちそうさま。 Emily: Kikumaro, what would you like? Kikumaro: I'd like some soda. Masaki: Defintely shaved ice for me, make it large! Emily: There you have it, Duke. Ice cream, soda, and shaved ice, large. Duke: Ha-ha-ha, looks like it's on me. All right. I'll get you some. all: Yippee! Duke: CHANGE! Emily: Duke, stop! Duke: What's the matter, Emily? Emily: Make mine chocolate. Duke: Okay. Chocolate. Which flavor of syrup would you like, Masaki? Masaki: Strawberry. Duke: Roger. Emily: Oh, wait! Duke: What is it, Emily? Emily: I think I want strawberry too! Duke: Okay. I'm off. Emily: Duke, stop! Duke: Is there something else you'd like? Emily: I'll skip the ice cream. Duke: Huh? Emily: I'll go for shaved ice too, melon flavor. Duke: Roger. I hope that's final... Emily: Maybe milk would be nice... Nah, wait... Duke: Emily... Emily: Just kidding, I meant melon. Duke: Oh well. They're all women, but why are they so different from each other... Emily: What are you going? Hurry and get some. Duke: Okay, okay. Emily: That's "Roger!", right? Duke: Roger! Emily: Make it quick. Masaki: That was sweet. Thank you! Kikumaro: Absolutely refreshing. Emily: Thanks for the treat! デューク： どういたしまして。 デューク： さて、君たちはここにいるのかい？ 私は別の場所に移るから。 愛原絵美里： 捜査って終わったの。 デューク： ああ。ここは異常なしだった。 かきごおりを買いに行かされた以外はね、 （笑） 愛原絵美里： ねぇ、デューク、ちょっと聞いていい？ パワージョーだとすぐ冗談ではぐらかされ ちゃって、ちゃんと答えてくれない。 デューク： 何だい、絵美里？ 愛原絵美里： あのね、ロボットって、夢を見るの？ デューク： えっ？ 鷹野菊麿： おい、エミリ。 喜多川勝気： 何を聞いてんだよ、おまえ。 デューク： いや、かまわない。 愛原絵美里： 見る？ デューク： ああ、見るよ。 愛原絵美里： どんな夢？ デューク： 君たちと同じだよ。いい夢も、悪い夢も。 私達超AIを搭載したロボットは思考に関しては 人間と大差はない。そういう意味では、超AI にはまだまだ未知の部分が多いということだ。 だから、本当は作られたものなんだから、 もっとコントロールが可能なはずなのに、 さっきのレディのことのように、 自分でも抑制できない感情が表れたりするんだ。 愛原絵美里： でも、それって素敵な事よね。 デューク： ああ、そう思うよ。 デューク： あれは？ 喜多川勝気： マクレーンだ。 鷹野菊麿： 乗ってるのはレジーナですよ。 デューク： レディ。 レジーナ： やれやれ、やっと振り切ったみたいね。 マクレーン： チェンジ！ 喜多川勝気： 何かあったの、マクレーン？ マクレーン： いや、別に。 デューク： レディ。 レジーナ： デューク、ひさしぶりね。 デューク： この間の帰国以来だな。どのぐらい経ったかな。 レジーナ： そうね。もう三か月になるのね。 Duke: You're welcome. Duke: So, will you be staying here? I'm going to another area. Emily: Are you done investigating? Duke: Yes. No untoward incidents... ...save being sent to buy shaved ice. (laughter) Emily: Hey, Duke, may I ask you something? You see, Power Joe wouldn't give me a straight answer. He just dodges the question with a joke. Duke: What is it, Emily? Emily: Do robots dream? Duke: Huh? Kikumaro: Hey, Emily! Masaki: What are you asking?! Duke: I don't mind being asked. Emily: So, do you? Duke: Yeah. Emily: What sort of dreams? Duke: Just like yours --good ones and bad ones. The thought processes of Super A.I. robots like us don't differ much from yours. In that sense, there's also much we don't know about them. I mean, we are constructs, so you'd think we'd be able to have more control over our own processes, but just like that slip a while ago, emotions even we can't control do surface. Emily: But I think that's a good thing. Duke: So do I. Duke: Who's that? Masaki: It's McCrane. Kikumaro: And he brought Regina along. Duke: Lady. Regine: We finally made it through! McCrane: CHANGE! Masaki: Why, what happened, McCrane? McCrane: Nothing major. Duke: Lady! Regina: Duke, it's been a while. Duke: How long has it been since you went home? Regina: Let me see... It's been three months already. デューク： うん、そうだな。もう三か月だ。 Duke: Indeed. Three months... already. 11 草原～ふれあい-くるみ、シャドウ丸 くるみ： 見渡す限りの草原。で、その真ん中に こうやって大きな木が一本あって。 素敵な風景だよね、シャドウ丸。 なんかどっか懐かしいっていうか。 シャドウ丸： そうですね、くるみさん。 くるみ： 涼しい風。季節は秋かな。 シャドウ丸： （笑） くるみ： 何？ シャドウ丸： いえね、くるみさんのイメージってのが、 もっと行動的な感じだったもんですから。 失礼。 くるみ： こういう静かな風景には似合わないって？ シャドウ丸： 面目ない。私の見識不足でした。 くるみ： まぁ、確かにいつもあたしって 騒ぎまくってからね。 でも、年がら年中そうやってはいられないし。 シャドウ丸： そんなもんですかね。 くるみ： あたしはね、まぁ、理由は他にもあるけどさ。 ね、知ってる？こうやって、 木の幹に耳をつけると、 木の呼吸してる音が聞こえるんだよ。 大地にどっしりと張った 根っこの吸った水が、 幹の中をのぼっていくのを。 ゆっくり、どこまでも、どこまでも。 これを聞いてると気持ちが落ち着くんだ。 シャドウ丸： なるほど。命の息吹ってやつですね。 命か…。かげろう… くるみ： え？ シャドウ丸： いいえ、つまらない独り言で。 気にしないでください。 くるみ： まだ忘れられないんだ。 忘れられるわけないよね。 陽炎はあなた自信でもあったんだもん。 シャドウ丸： ええ、あいつの面影が私の中から 消えない限り、私はいつまででも引きされた 半分の体でしかないんです。 私は今もこうやっていられる。 捨てようと思えば、 11 Meadows ~Interaction ~Kurumi and Shadowmaru Kurumi: A field stretching as far as the eyes can see, and in the middle of it, a big, big tree. Isn't it a lovely scene, Shadowmaru? There's something nostalgic about it. Shadowmaru: Indeed, Kurumi. Kurumi: The breeze is cool. Must be autumn. Shadowmaru: (laugh) Kurumi: What is it? Shadowmaru: My impression of you was that you're one of the more active types. Ah, excuse me for saying that. Kurumi: You mean, my personality doesn't suit the scene? Shadowmaru: My apologies. That was ignorant of me. Kurumi: I don't blame you, I always seem to be up and about after all. But I can't be like that all the time. Shadowmaru: I see. I've got another reason though. You know something? When I place my ear against the trunk, I can hear the tree "breathing". I can hear the sound of water as it rises from the thick mass of roots through the trunk. A slow murmur, slowly rising up and up I find it very relaxing. Shadowmaru: I see. It's the sound of life... Life... Kagero... Kurumi: Huh? Shadowmaru: Ah, it's nothing. Just talking to myself, don't mind me. Kurumi: I see you haven't gotten over it. There's no way you'd forget that. Kagero was your other half, after all. Shadowmaru: As long as his memories remain, I'd always feel incomplete, my other half torn away from me. But thanks to him, I've managed to keep on going. 私たちロボットは心ってやつを捨てられる。 人間じゃないからと思えば捨てられます。 そんな悲しい話は聞きたくないな。 シャドウ丸： はは、すみませんね。 ときどき、口に出さないと、 自分でも怖くなっちまうときもありますよ。 くるみ： え？ 聞きたいの。お願い。 シャドウ丸： ご冗談を。 私の体に耳をつけたって、聞こえてくるのは 精密に刻む冷たい歯車の音だけですよ。 くるみ： いいから。 シャドウ丸： しかし…。そうですか。じゃ、どうぞ。 どうです？聞こえますか。 オイルをさしたばかりなんで、 耳障りはいいと思いますね。 くるみ： 聞こえる。いい音。 シャドウ丸： でしょう？ くるみ： うん。 あなたの命の息吹が聞こえる。 生きてる。あなたはちゃんと生きてるよ、 シャドウ丸。 シャドウ丸： くるみさん。 くるみ： 聞こえるのは確かに歯車の音だけど、 それを動かしているのは、あなたの心。 ぜんぜん冷たくなんかないよ。 人間の心臓と同じ、暖かい音が聞こえる。 シャドウ丸： くるみさん、ありがとう。 くるみ： もうすぐ日が暮れるね。 シャドウ丸： ええ、さて、じゃ、また仕事に戻ります。 くるみ： ね、最後にもう一つお願いしていい？ シャドウ丸： 何です？ くるみ： この夕暮れの景色を見ながら 草笛が聞きたいな。 シャドウ丸： たやすいご用です。 くるみ： ありがとう。 Shadowmaru: We robots can leave it all behind if we wanted to, but that would mean leaving behind our souls. We can do so precisely because we're not human. Kurumi: I don't want to hear such sad stories. Shadowmaru: I'm sorry. Sometimes, I just have to let it out. In fact, sometimes I also get scared. Kurumi: I want to hear you breathing. Shadowmaru: You're kidding me. All you would hear is the sound of gears turning, cold in all its precision. Kurumi: I don't mind. Just let me. Shadowmaru: But... If you insist, go ahead. Shadowmaru: Can you hear it? They're fresh from an oil bath, so they should be whirring smoothly. Kurumi: I can hear it. Such a pleasing sound. Shadowmaru: See? Kurumi: Yes. I can hear it, that's breath of life. You are alive. Right here and now, Shadowmaru. Shadowmaru: Kurumi... Kurumi: Yes, I hear gears turning, but it's your heart that makes them move. It's not cold at all. It's warm, just like the beat of a human heart. Shadowmaru: Thank you, Kurumi. Kurumi: It's getting dark. Shadowmaru: Well then, it's back to work for me. Kurumi: Hey, can you do me another favor? Shadowmaru: What is it? Kurumi: Can you play that tune again as we watch the sunset? Shadowmaru: No problem. Kurumi: Thank you. 12 中央広場～犯人逮捕!? 勇太： 五時か。すっかり暗くなっちゃったね。 デッカード： どうやら何も起こらなかったようだな。 やはりいたずらだったか。 冴島総監： みんな揃っているな。 勇太： 冴島さん。 12 Cental Plaza ~Suspect Arrested? Yuuta: It's already 5:00 p.m. It's so dark. Deckerd: Looks like the day has ended without incident. So it was a prank after all, I suppose. Mr. Saejima: I see you're all here. Yuuta: Mr. Saejima. 冴島総監： どうだね。一日を満喫したかね？ 勇太： え？ デッカード： 総監、それは、どう言う？ マクレーン： これは、大変だ！あの囲いの向こうに爆弾物の 反応が！ 全員： 何だって？ ダンプソン： すぐに撤去！ マクレーン： ダメだ。点火された。間に合わない！ ガンマックス： 花火？ シャドウ丸： 爆弾じゃなかったんですかい？ デッカード： あの花火は？ 勇太： ブレイブポリスのマークだ！すごい！ 0:51 冴島総監： みんな、日頃に苦労。しばしの間だが、 季節外れの花火を楽しんでくれたまえ。 デッカード： 総監！ デューク： それじゃ、もしかして、我々や皆に招待状を 出したのは… 東副総監： そう、冴島総監だ。 パワージョー： マジかよ。 冴島総監： どうせ休むなら、家族や友達も一緒の方が いいだろうと思ってな。 東副総監： まぁ、私は反対だったが。 総監は言い出すと聞かないからな。 冴島総監： また東くん、楽しそうに宛名葉書を手伝って いたじゃないか。 わざわざ新しい筆ペンまで買って。 東副総監： 楽しんでません！あれは立場を仕方なくですね。 冴島総監： や、みんな、騙して悪かったが…休めと 言われても君たちは素直に休みやせん だろうし。ただ休むよりこの方がずっと 面白いと思ったんでな。 東堂俊助： やれやれ、旦那らしいや。 勇太： 面白くない。ぜんぜん面白いないよ。 ひどいよ、冴島さん。 尾上せいあ： そうね。変な事件を絡めるっていうのは あんまりいい思考とは言えませんよ、総監。 ドリルボーイ： そうだよ！始めっから遊びだって分かってたら、 ばっちり、めいっぱい遊んだのに。 パワージョー： 右に同じ。 Mr. Saejima: So, how was your day? Had fun? Yuuta: Huh? Deckerd: Commissioner, what's going on? McCrane: Oh no! Explosives detected beyond the enclosure! all: What!? Dumpson: Removal! McCrane: It’s going off! There’s not enough time! Gunmax: Fireworks!? Shadowmaru: So, it wasn't a bomb? Deckerd: It's forming a pattern. Yuuta: It's the Brave Police logo! Awesome! 0:51 Mr. Saejima: As always, thank you all for your cooperation. This show may be out of season, but please enjoy this brief pyrotechnics display. Deckerd: Commissioner! Duke: You're the one who sent out those invitations...? Mr. Azuma: Right, he did it. Power Joe: No way! Mr. Saejima: I thought vacations are best spent with family and friends Mr. Azuma: I did object to the plan, but it was no use doing so. Mr. Saejima: You're at it again, Mr. Azuma. Weren't you enjoying yourself making the invites? You even bought a new brush-pen. Mr. Azuma: I was not! I am your subordinate, I had no choice! Mr. Saejima: Pardon me if my methods were somewhat underhanded. I knew you wouldn't take days off even if I told you to. Besides, I think this would be better than just lazing around on one's rest day. Mr. Toudou: It's just like you. Yuuta: It wasn't funny. Not funny at all. That was just mean, Mr. Saejima. Seia: He's right. Getting people involved in a non-existent case wasn't such a good idea. Drill Boy: Yeah! If you had told us from the very start, we would have gone all-out. Power Joe: Ditto. ガンマックス： ったく、人騒がせな事してくれるぜ。 マクレーン： 振り回されたこっちの身になってください。 大村大作： でいでいでい！そういつはまったくもって そのとおりだぜ。 糸畑さなえ： 本当。あたしたちはいいけど、 パト吉さんたちかわいそうだわ。 ムドラー： 私も及ばずながらそう思いますでございます です。 全員： そうだよ、そうだよ！ 糸畑さなえ： かわいそうだよ。 君塚綾子： ねぇ、でもさ、このメンバーは一同に会するって まずないじゃん？こうでもしなきゃさ。 そう思わない？けっこう楽しかったん じゃありませんか、みなさん？ パワージョー： ま、言われて見りゃはな… デューク： 楽しんだと言えば、楽しんだかな。 ダンプソン： はー、まー、うむ。 シャドウ丸： 確かにね。 勇太： そうだね。けっこう楽しかったかな。 デッカード： そうだな、勇太。 冴島総監： 話は終わったかな。いや、いくら警視総監 とはいえ、このワールド・ネイチャリング・ パークをオープン前に借り切るというのは 一苦労 だったよ。 しかしみんなに喜んでもらえてよかった。 またいずれなにかのときにはさらにビッグな 企画を考えるから楽しみにしていてくれたまえ。 君塚綾子： 今の話ぜんぜん聞いてなかったんじゃない、 この人？ 東堂俊助： 冴島さんの旦那には、 文句なんか言うだけ無駄なんだよ。 勇太： もう！ 冴島総監： さあ、では、花火の続きだ。行くぞ！ スイッチ・オン！ 喜多川勝気： おー、すげー！ 柏崎雅也： 光のシャワーですね。 愛原絵美里： エミリー、感激！ デッカード： 綺麗だな、勇太。 勇太： うん。 Gunmax: Sheesh, much ado for nothing. McCrane: Maybe you can step into our shoes and understand our situation. Mr. Ohmura: Hey, hey, hey! I totally agree! Mrs. Itohata: Absolutely. That would be fine for us, but it would be a pity for Patokichi. Mudra: In my humble opinion, I think so, too. all: Yeah, that's right! Mrs. Itohata: I really feel for them. Ayako: But if it weren't for that, we wouldn't be here together, would we? We need these sorts of activities from time to time. It was a blast don't you think? Power Joe: Well, now that you mention it, yeah... Duke: We did enjoy ourselves. Dumpson: Uh, right. Shadowmaru: We certainly had a good time. Yuuta: I guess yeah. It was quite fun. Deckerd: I think so too, don't you, Yuuta? Mr. Saejima: I guess that settles it. Despite my position, I admit it was a struggle chartering the park prior to its opening. I am glad you all had a good time nonetheless. In any case, I'll be coming up with even bigger plans, so look forward to it. Ayako: Did you hear anything, guys? Mr. Toudou: With Mr. Saejima, it's no use complaining. Yuuta: Geez! Mr. Saejima: Well then, let's continue with the fireworks display! Switch on! Masaki: Wow! Kikumaro: Sparkles all over the place! Emily: I'm totally blown away! Deckerd: Amazing, isn't it, Yuuta? Yuuta: Yeah. 冴島総監： 勇太君、そしてブレイブポリス諸君。 今まで本当にありがとう！ これからもまた、よろしく頼むぞ。 全員： はい！ 君塚綾子： 玉屋ぁー！** 冴島総監： おいおい、綾子君。それを言うなら、 こう言って欲しいな！ 君塚綾子： え？ 冴島総監： ブレイブアップ！ 勇太： さ、冴島さんったら、もう。 大村大作： でいでい！なかなかおもしれぇじゃねぇか、 そいつはよ。 愛原絵美里： 本当かっこいいかも。 冴島総監： よし。では次は最後の一発だ！ みんなで声をそろえてかっこいいポーズを 忘れるな！いいか。それ！ 全員： ブレイブアップ！ ドリルボーイ： うわー。綺麗だな！ デッカード： 勇太。 勇太： うん。冴島さん、ありがとう。素敵だったよ。 冴島総監： だろ？しかしまだこれで終わりではないの だよ。 勇太： へぇ？ 冴島総監： 実は今日のために、私が作ったブレイブ ポリスの歌がある。これから熱唱するから、 みな聞いてくれたまえ。 全員： へぇ！？ 冴島総監： そんなに喜んでくれなくてもいいよ。 では東君、スポットライトとミュージックの 用意はいいかね。 東副総監： は、はー。 冴島総監： よし！では、いってくれたまえ。 オケー、エブリバディー、カモンベイビーだ！ 全員： やめて！ ヤホー！みんな、これはダンスミュージック だ。踊りたくなったら踊ってもいいぞ！ 作詞は私の親友の金巻兼一。 作曲はやっぱり私の親友の岩崎文紀。 そして題名は、その名は「HEART OF BRAVE」。 Mr. Saejima: Yuuta, members of the Brave Police, I hereby express my gratitude for your wholehearted commitment thus far. I look forward to your continued support. all: Yes, sir! Ayako: Up they go!** Mr. Saejima: Not like that Ayako! Like this! Ayako: Eh? Mr. Saejima: Brave Up! Yuuta: Geez, Mr. Saejima! Mr. Ohmura: Hey! That sounds quite fun. Emily: That just might look really cool! Mr. Saejima: One last round! Say that all together, and don't forget to pose, alright? Here goes! all: Brave Up! Drill Boy: Spectacular! Deckerd: Yuuta. Yuuta: Thank you, Mr. Saejima. They're marvelous. Mr. Saejima: See? But I've got more in store for you. Yuuta: Really? Mr. Saejima: I've made a song about the Brave Police just for the occasion. I'm going to sing with mucho gusto, so listen up. all: What!? Mr. Saejima: Don't be too excited, now. Mr. Azuma, lights and music, please! Mr. Azuma: Y-yes, sir. Mr. Saejima: Well then, let's get started. OK everybody, c'mon baby! all: NOOO! Mr. Saejima: This is dance music. If you feel like dancing, go right ahead! Lyrics, by my good friend, Ken'ichi Kanemaki. Written by another good friend Yasunori Iwasaki. Presenting "HEART OF BRAVE"! 信じてるひとがそこにいてくれる 口ずさむメロディあたたかな陽射し やさしさも激しさ強さも どれも皆、よいしょ！やすらぎのプレゼント feel it HEART OF BRAVE 手を伸ばせば ぬくもりが包んでくれる 心のまま素直になれれば どんな時も熱い思い胸に抱いて すがしい風頬に吹きながら 冴島総監： やー、楽しいね、みんな！ 踊ってるかい？ どうだな、みんな、決まったな？ あれ？誰もいない。 （かーかー） People you can trust are there for you Exchanging gentle glances and humming a tune Kindness, motivation, strength These are our presents for you, just feel it HEART OF BRAVE Stretch out your hands And the warmth will surround you Stay true to yourself Just feel the crisp wind against your cheeks And keep the passion burning within Mr. Saejima: This is so much fun, don't you think? Everyone dancing already? On your best moves yet? Where's everybody... (squawk) 13 エピローグ～勇太&デッカード 勇太： 変な一日だったね、デッカード。 デッカード： ああ。本当に不思議な一日だったな。 勇太： なんか疲れちゃったよ。 デッカード： そうか。家まではまだかかる。 少し眠るといい。 勇太： うん、そうだね。 ほら、見て。夜景があんなに綺麗。うわ－。 デッカード： ああ、ほんとうだ。 勇太： ね、デッカード。 デッカード： ん？なんだ、勇太？ 勇太： あのね… デッカード： ん？ 勇太： やっぱり、何でもない。おやすみ。 デッカード： ああ、おやすみ、勇太。いい夢を。 13 Epilogue ~Yuuta and Deckerd Yuuta: It's been a really bizarre day for us. Deckerd: Yeah, It sure was. Yuuta: I'm pooped. Deckerd: We've got quite a long way to go. Go ahead and take a nap. Yuuta: Sure. Look! The view at night is awesome! Deckerd: Yes, indeed. Yuuta: Hey, Deckerd. Deckerd: Yes, Yuuta? What is it? Yuuta: Uhm... Deckerd: Yes? Yuuta: Never mind. It's nothing. Good night. Deckerd: Good night, Yuuta. Sweet dreams. 14 笑顔は君の忘れ物 （TV ヴァージョン） どうしたの、泣いているの？ 「あくびしただけさ」 もしかして、ママに叱られたの？ 「Oh No! 違うよ」 街中 ピカピカのお祭り騒ぎ ジェットコースター 惑星が 今夜集まるよ 水・金・地・火・木・土・天・冥・海 僕がそばにいるから ZIGZAG気分 早く忘れちゃえ 14 Egao wa Kimi no Wasuremono (TV Version) What's the matter? Why do you cry? just my unlucky day Did your mom scold you? no, not at all! Let's go enjoy the city lights and sounds Just like a roller coaster ride The stars and planets are gathered here tonight Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Pluto, Neptune Because I'll be by your side Forget your worries and brighten up 上を向いて歩こう ステキな笑顔は君の忘れ物 Let's take a walk, with our heads held high And don't forget to take your wonderful smile with you キャスト： BP-110 勇者刑事デッカード: 古澤徹 BP-301 コンバット刑事マクレーン: 置鮎龍太郎 BP-302 カンフー刑事パワージョー: 山崎たくみ BP-303 レスラー刑事ダンプソン: 星野充昭 BP-304 サッカー刑事ドリルボーイ: 結城比呂 BP-119 騎士刑事デューク: 森川智之 BP-501 忍者刑事シャドウ丸: 立木文彦 BP-601 白バイ刑事ガンマックス: 巻島直樹 友永勇太: 石川寛美 友永あずき: 根谷美智子 友永くるみ: 梁田未夏 冴島十三声: 大友龍三郎 東一門: 岡和男 藤堂俊助: 塚田正昭 レジーナ・アルジーン: 宮村優子 尾上せいあ: 石川悦子 君塚綾子: くればやしたくみ 柏崎雅也声: 山崎たくみ 喜多川勝気: くればやしたくみ 鷹野菊麿: 根谷美智子 大村大作: 星野充昭 糸畑さなえ: くればやしたくみ ムドラー: 置鮎龍太郎 CAST: BP-110 Brave Detective Deckerd: Toru Furuzawa BP-301 Combat Detective McCrane: Ryotaro Okiayu BP-302 Kung Fu Detective Power Joe: Takumi Yamazaki BP-303 Wrestler Detective Dumpson: Mitsuaki Hoshino BP-304 Soccer Detective Drill Boy: Hiro Yuuki BP-119 Knight Detective Duke: Toshiyuki Morikawa BP-501 Ninja Detective Shadowmaru: Fumihiko Tachiki BP-601 Motorcycle Detective Gunmax: Naoki Makishima Yuuta Tomonaga: Hiromi Ishikawa Azuki Tomonaga: Michiko Neya Kurumi Tomonaga: Mika Yanada Juuzou Saejima: Ryuzaburo Ohtomo Kazuto Azuma: Kazuo Oka Shunsuke Toudou: Masaaki Tsukada Regina Argine: Yuko Miyamura Seia Onoue: Etsuko Ishikawa Ayako Kimizuka: Takumi Kurebayashi Masaya Kashiwazaki: Takumi Yamazaki Masaki Kitagawa: Takumi Kurebayashi Kikumaro Takano: Michiko Neya Daisaku Ohmura: Mitsuaki Hoshino Sanae Itohata: Takumi Kurebayashi Mudra: Ryotaro Okiayu V1